


Desire

by dramady, jeck



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Adam Lambert - Fandom, American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramady/pseuds/dramady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeck/pseuds/jeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kris has learned the joys of gay sex, there is just <i>so much</i> to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially an AU, but minimally so. Adam is a performer, so is Kris who met in a smallish town and fell in lurve. PWP

FRIDAY

Adam fell to his back, panting. He was sweating, he was flushed and he was blissed. "Oh, God," he groaned, tossing the condom before he reached for Kris. "That was amazing," he gasped out. "You're amazing." Sex with Kris was amazing. And they were having a _lot_ of it. He was thinking of buying condoms in bulk. Seriously.

They were in Kris's bed, having hardly made it in the door. He wasn't complaining.

His legs were hanging off from the edge of the bed, still, where he ended up being bent over and fucked. Gloriously. His ass was always sore these days and he'd resigned to this already. Not that he was complaining. It was awesome all this sex with Adam. Kris's face was buried in the bed and he turned his head to face Adam, grinning quite goofily. "God. That was--" Yeah. It was awesome. Now if only he had enough strength to actually make it to lie down on the bed. In a bit. Just-- he needed to remember how to _breathe_.

"C'mere," Adam urged, tugging Kris further up onto the bed to snuggle. "I seriously have no ability to resist you. Seriously. Do you have any idea how sexy you are? You are ... one of the sexiest men I've ever met. Without a doubt. I can't even ... I have no words."

First came the groan and then about two attempts later he was inching up the bed and curling against Adam. "You seriously cannot call me sexy. Sexy is, like, Brad Pitt or Robert Downey Jr. I'm -- not like that." God. Kris was never going to sit down properly. Ever. He was sure of it. He groaned softly again, throwing an arm over Adam, staying close.

"They are sexy," Adam agreed. "But you're totally sexy. You have no idea, do you? I mean, look at you. Even in your plaid shirts, you are totally sexy. In this quiet, stealth way. Trust me on this." He knew sexy.

This made Kris laugh right against Adam's chest where he was resting his head. "What does that even mean? Quiet, stealth way? Like, my sexy flies under the radar and sneak attacks?" He laughed harder. God. That was, well, that surely was different.

"That's exactly what I mean! You laugh all you want, but it's like suddenly, someone's accosted by your sexiness and it's too late! They've been sexy-bombed and it's all over." Adam nodded sagely. "Trust me. I am a victim of your wiles. I know."

"Are you serious?" Kris pulled his head back (and that was about all the movement he could do at the moment) and looked at Adam all serious like, even putting a brow up in question. "Should I test that theory?" His hand was moving up and under Adam's shirt (they never got to take all their clothes off -- too rushed), fingers sliding over still warm, slightly sweaty skin.

"Mmm," Adam purred, smiling as much with his eyes as with the curve of his mouth. "I think you should. See? I'm already getting weak. I'm helpless to resist you, Kris Allen. Keep that in mind."

And Kris did keep that in mind, as he tested this theory. Over and over and over again. They didn't make it out of bed for the rest of the day.

\---

 

SATURDAY

They eventually made it back to Adam's place late in the night with Kris and his handy manbag packed with some change of clothes (more plaid, of course) and a toothbrush. Yup. A toothbrush. That was big, you know? Like, commitment big.

Anyway. It was morning (okay, mid-morning, whatever) and Kris woke up and ached all over but was just about ready to head to the shower and get ready for rehearsal. He was kind of dreading sitting down on the piano bench there but, hey, a man's gotta make a living you know? Sore ass and all.

He turned the water on, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes, testing it to make sure it was hot enough for him and then he was, well, stepping in. No clothes to shed since Adam took care of that the night before already. "Mmmh..." He closed his eyes and got under the spray. Water was nice and it was the perfect way to wake up.

It took Adam a little longer to wake up, stirring slowly as he heard the water come on. Wow, late night. He was sore in a few places too, the backs of his legs, for instance, his lower back. The good kind of ache. When he connected the dots that the shower = Kris in it, well that woke him up. He threw the covers back and stood, stretching before he padded into the bathroom and drew back the curtain to look in on his boyfriend. "Hi."

Kris jumped. Quite literally he did. Dropped the sponge he had, too. "Don't _do_ that!" He clutched his chest. "You just about gave me a heart attack!" Yeah. It was beating quite hard. At least Adam would be sure that Kris was very wide awake now. And soaking wet, too.

Giggling, Adam leaned his head against the tiles. "Sorry, baby. I didn't mean to scare you. Mind if I come in? I can try to make it up to you?"

"Make it up to me?" Uhm. _How_ exactly? Because from the look in Adam's eyes Kris had a pretty good idea how. His poor ass, even if he wasn't really complaining. It's just the sitting down part that's been kind of challenging. "Like make me breakfast?" A smirk, but then Kris moved a step back to let Adam in.

"I can pour your cereal into the bowl for you," Adam offered. He did, after all, have Kris's favorite in the cabinet. Lucky Charms. It was adorable. Stepping in, he got behind Kris, taking the sponge from him to wash his back. "I could suck you off," he offers in his boyfriend's ear. "Or I could rim you til you come?"

_Oh sweet Jesus_. Kris shuddered. "Not even going to pour the milk?" On the cereal, not the sucking off or the rimming. Obviously. But it was kind of hard to keep his wits about him now that Adam was standing right behind him and Kris could feel his dick up against his back and those hands moving. He was such a goner.

"I'll even pour the milk." Adam was a giver, you see. A nurturer. He skated his hands down Kris's chest. It was a fantastic chest. The he kissed behind his ear, sponge forgotten. Ugh, he loved Kris's body. "But only if you want."

He shook even more and his eyes even closed. Adam close like this kinda always had that effect. Seriously. It did. Even more since they've been having so much sex. "Course I want milk on my cereal." Kris even managed to say that with a straight (but deeper than usual) voice. Go him. "Ever had cereal without milk? That's blasphemy." Maybe he pressed back against Adam a bit. Just a bit. Not that there was a lot of space left between them, that was.

"I had a roommate once who would eat it with orange juice. Total blasphemy." When Kris leaned back, Adam held him tighter, curling his taller body so that he was wrapped around his boyfriend. He was hard, cock pressing against Kris's ass. Poor Kris's ass. But that didn't keep him from reaching further down and wrapping his hand around his boyfriend's cock, stroking it slowly. Mmmm. It was a great cock.

"Ew. Orange juice. Where the heck do you get your friends, huh?" Weirdo. Seriously. But of course all thoughts about cereal and orange juice went flying out the proverbial window when Adam curled those long fingers around Kris's cock and he thrust in it and moaned. If he was half-hard earlier, you can bet he was really hard now.

God, he was so _easy_. His head fell on Adam's shoulders and his weight fell against him. Mmm. This was better than a shower to wake himself up. Now the only thing blasphemous was if Adam stopped moving that hand.

\-------

SUNDAY

The night had been late, and Adam still had some make up in the corners of his eyes. But having brunch with his boyfriend was awesome. And biscuits, he found, were a kind of heaven. But more than that, it was sitting across from Kris with his foot in his boyfriend's crotch, rubbing at his cock through his loose pj pants. Hi there.

Kris jerked up from his seat again. "Can you at least try not to do that when I'm trying to chew." Cos he could choke, you know? And if he did and Adam couldn't do the Heimlich he'd die. Then that'd be on Adam's conscience and that'd be real bad with Adam having all that guilt.

Kris already tried the scooting back in his chair thing but Adam's legs, we all knew this, were too darn long that he could still reach Kris from way over there. And we also knew that Kris has short legs and could barely reach over the other side of the table for any kind of payback. He'd resigned through this already so he let Adam rub his foot up against his dick there that was already getting hard. _Sigh_. Kris's life was so hard.

"Sorry," Adam said, though it was clear by the smug look on his face that he wasn't really sorry. "I can stop if you want." And he did, even, pulling his foot back like a good boy and smearing more jam on another biscuit. These biscuits were amazing. Had he mentioned that already? Because they really were. Kris made the most awesome biscuits.

He glared. It wasn't a real effective kind of glare cos, well, he was chewing and he was _hard_. He should be relived that Adam's foot was no longer there, right? Right. But Kris wasn't. It left him feeling bereft and _wanting_. God. Between these biscuits (which Kris was having with gravy, thanks) and his now tented erection, it would be fair to say that his hunger was no longer of the food kind. "You gonna take care of that right?" He looked down between his legs then back at Adam. "Cos, you know, I can't be walking around all hard and stuff." Yeah. That's be like torture. Or something.

One of Adam's eyebrows went up and something like a taunting smirk crossed his face. "It'll go away if you wait a while. They're not permanent, you know." Believe him, he would know. "Do you have something specific in mind?" As he sipped hot green tea, with honey. For his throat, you know.

Oh that's evil. How'd he end up with Evil!Adam this early in the morning? Okay, so it's almost noon. Whatever. "I should ask you that question since you're the one who kept waking this," he points, down, between his legs, "up." Uh-huh.

"This? Is your cock suddenly detached from the rest of you, Kris?" Adam had to laugh. "You might want to get that looked up. The waking beast!" But his eyes were warm. "Do you want me to give it mouth to mouth? To keep it alive?" Really, that was too funny. Waking this up. His boyfriend was adorkable.

"Shut up." Kris didn't know whether to be embarrassed or pissed or laugh. This made his facial expression real weird. But then that suggestion. Hmm. "You're really gonna make me ask huh?" Maybe beg. Because Adam can be evil like that, see? He knows how Kris was still having a hard time actually _asking_ for sex and stuff. Already he was beginning to blush. Darn it!

The look alone was worth it. God, Adam loved his boyfriend. Enough to get on his knees, even, next to the table and suck on his cock and feel his hands in his hair and how they got tight the closer Kris got to coming. Yeah, that. It was better than biscuits. And we all knew how good those biscuits were.

\-----

MONDAY

Okay. So. Kris wasn't the best blowjob giver, right? That should be expected seeing as it had only been Adam who'd been in his mouth. (Please remember that Adam is kinda gifted in that department so that makes it doubly hard for Kris to get used to.) But whatever he lacked in experience he very well made up for in enthusiasm.

This morning he woke up real early and after sneaking into the bathroom and taking care of business then gurgling some mouthwash before he crawled back in bed and just stared at Adam for a good hour. Okay. Two. But then he made this little noise that kinda sounded like this little sound he made when Kris would give him a blow job. It reminded him of said blow job and Adam's face whenever he came.

So, in light of those visions, there he was still staring, a hand crawling under the thin sheet, between Adam's legs, his fingers very lightly touching around and over and under and everywhere else around Adam's groin.

The little sound became a hum and Adam shifted around on the bed, moving into the touch for a few minutes before his eyes opened, slowly, blinking. "Oh... God," he graveled out. "Hi there." There were most definitely worse ways to be woken up.

Kris smiled at him, his hand still moving but now that Adam was awake he presses his hand down, curls his fingers around Adam and strokes slowly, lazily. "Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you," he whispered, leaning in kissing Adam's freckled shoulder, smiling against his skin. No. He wasn't sorry at all.

"No, you're not," he was told, Adam chuckling softly, head falling back, eyes closing. "You have the best way of waking me up, I swear. Have I mentioned I love your hands?" With all the callouses and the firm grip. Ugh. So good.

God. Adam looked good just woken up. Yeah, yeah. Some people looked hideous but not Adam. Adam was even more beautiful. Add being aroused and he was downright gorgeous. "You're right. I'm not." The bared neck was too inviting so Kris dove in, lips against his throat, kissing as he moved his hand in steady strokes, grip tighter because Adam liked his hands. See? He was a fast learner.

"Oh. God." Adam fisted both hands in the sheets, heels starting to dig into the bed to get more of that of that amazing friction. "You're going to make me come. You realize that, right?"

"That's kinda the idea." Kris chuckled against Adam's neck and then he was kissing lower. He shifted so that he could settle between Adam's legs, open mouthed kisses to his chest, flicking his tongue at a nipple and then moving even lower. His hand had stopped stroking and was rubbing over Adam's cock, lower to knead his balls and then he hand his mouth almost level to Adam's hard dick. "But I think this'll be better." And then Kris took in as much of Adam as he can, sucking and bobbing his head.

"Oh, shit!" Shit. Whatever Kris lacked in finesse and those little things that make blowjobs mind-blowing, he made up for in enthusiasm. And serious tongue action. And wetness. God. Adam's toes were curling even as he pillowed his head on an arm so he could see this. The visual was just as tasty. "Oh, fuck, baby. That's so _good_."

We've already established that he wasn't the best (that'd be Adam's department) but Kris really liked doing this even he gagged a lot and it made his eyes water. He liked it because Adam seemed to enjoy it and he encouraged Kris and he made these little whimpering, purring, kittenish noises he so loved to hear. So he sucked that cock until his jaw ached and his throat was raw, bobbing his head up and down and swirling his tongue over the smooth head, tasting Adam and humming with his eyes closed.

And really, there was nothing like coming in Kris's mouth. It was sexy as hell. When he came, Adam groaned low in his chest, using all his concentration not to fuck up into his mouth when he did. Amazing. "Oh, God, baby," he panted, after, eyes shut tight. "Mmm. You're getting better at that."

That. See there? That look on Adam's face and even that praise was worth it. And as Kris pulled back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, still swallowing thickly, he looked up at Adam and smiled while crawling back up his body. "Morning," he said, voice low and rough.

"Good morning to you." Turnabout, Adam thought, was good fair play.

\-----

TUESDAY

When they got back from the Chinese restaurant, take-out boxes in hand, Adam barely let Kris inside the door before he pushed him up against the wall, grinning as he pressed a knee between his legs. "We're alone now," he said, eyebrow arched. "No more excuses."

"I wasn't making excuses!" Kris was quick to counter. "Besides we were in public in case you didn't notice." He was getting cross-eyed with Adam being so close. "And I might drop this." He put his hand up that was holding the bag of their food. You know. Food. Which was important and stuff.

It _was_ important stuff. But so was sex. Adam took the bag from Kris's hand and set it on the floor. Then he wrapped his hand around his boyfriend's wrist and pulled him down the hallway to the bedroom. Once there, he kicked off his shoes, eyes never once leaving Kris's face. "Remember I told you you were stealth-sexy?"

"Uhm..." Kris's brows were lost in his hair and he kind of just nodded dumbly. "Yeah?" He was watching Adam because he was going to disrobe and that? Well, that was always sexy. He could watch that all day.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" Adam asked, eyes on Kris's face as he started to unbutton his shirt. "How you have this sex appeal that sneaks up on people and boggles their mind. At least my mind." His shirt got tossed over the chair then he reached for the hem of Kris's shirt. "It's your secret weapon."

"I have a secret weapon?" Alright. He kinda liked that and the smiled said it all. Still, he didn't move. Just looking at Adam then his hands then his chest, then back on his face. "I didn't really _do_ anything." And Kris was convinced of this. He had no clue what Adam could possibly see in him that was sexy. But as Adam took his clothes off, he pretty much didn't care. He finally got his hands to move and he placed it on Adam's chest, sliding warm palm over warm skin. God. Now _that_ was sexy.

"You don't have to do anything. You _are_." Sage words from one Adam Lambert. He got Kris's shirt off and then was reaching for his belt, undoing it and drawing it open so he could undo Kris's fly. His eyes flicked to his boyfriend's face. "What do you want, mm? Tell me what you want."

"I want to -- I want --" Kris's breath hitched and it was heard across the room, he was sure. Already he was getting hard with each click of the zipper as Adam pulled it down. "Just you... Here." Kris had no idea how _that_ would work. They were in the foyer with just walls and a door and the sofa several feet away. "Adam?" He better pull that thing out before it started to strain even more in his pants. Seriously.

Oh, there were ways. Lots of ways. Adam pushed Kris's pants down around his thighs and his boxers too and he wrapped his hand around his cock. Just them. Here. He ducked to kiss Kris, deep and wet and good and he sucked on his tongue. Did he have a condom in his wallet? God he hoped so. Self-lubricating would be ideal. Please and thank you. "I want you too," he whispered into Kris's mouth.

It was always that initial touch that made Kris make this noise he couldn't even explain. But then after that he was reaching down for Adam's pants and reciprocating, opening them with surprisingly steady fingers. "I've never - done it - standing - up - before. Or - against a wall." He said this between kisses and stolen breaths, his hips rocking into Adam's hand.

"Then you'll be able to check two things off your list, huh?"

Before Adam let his pants get too far away, he fished out his wallet, flipping it open. Huzzah! Condom! He smiled into Kris's mouth as he fished the packet out, letting the rest of his wallet fall to the floor, too. "Kick off your shoes, baby. We need to get your legs free of your pants." All the better to fuck him into the wall.

Okay. He was too short and he wasn't exactly sure how this would work but yes to taking two things off his list. That was right. They made a list. Since they've talked about stuff Kris hadn't done, they also talked about things he'd like to do. It was a painfully embarrassing process where Kris had a steady rush of blood both to his cheeks and his groin the whole time they were talking. But then he was kicking off his shoes and then his pants followed, using his socked foot to push it to the side. "How do you want me?" He breathed it out, already panting.

"Just like this. Give me a second, okay?" Adam gave Kris what he hoped was a reassuring smile and he slid to his knees. He sucked on two fingers before licking up the hard column of his boyfriend's cock, urging Kris's legs further apart so he could start to work him open. "Relax, baby," he whispered, nuzzling his mouth against Kris's balls. "It'll feel so good."

"Oh, Jesus." Kris's head fell back and it bumped against the wall. This made him wince, then he looked back down, eyes hooded and on Adam and what he was doing. Already it felt good, and he parted his legs for his lover and lifted it up, over Adam's shoulder, moving on instinct, wanting this so bad. "God, that's good..." His hips began to roll in a slow sideward motion.

That was more like it. Adam _loved_ that Kris so dug gay sex. It seriously made life that much more amazing. He sucked and fucked his fingers in until he felt like there'd been enough (or as much as his patience could stand). As he stood, he shucked out of his own shoes and pants too, rolling on the condom even (multiple talents!) He hooked his arms under Kris's legs and lifted. "Hold on to me, baby."

"Wait. What? Huh?" Kris was confused. There was no way-- But he was moving anyway, putting his arms around Adam because he really had no choice, you see? Adam already had him off his feet and Kris pressed his back up against the cool wall. "Oh, God!" Yeah. Just like those movies. The naked kind he sneaked to watch. "Adam..."

"Kiss me." It looked a lot easier in the movies, Adam could tell him. Thank God Kris was pocket size. With one of the hands that was hooked under Kris's thigh, he nudged his cock in the right direction, hissing out when he felt that tight heat. "Oh, God, yes. That's right. Mmm."

God. The angle was a lot different and it felt amazing. The first thrust in was just like the first touch, just more intense. Kris couldn't help his arms from tightening even more on their hold on Adam, his face he pressed against his, lips to his cheek, breathing already labored, the sound he made a cross between a groan and a moan.

Once he was fully in, Adam could rock his hips forward, push Kris into the wall, let momentum and the angle do a lot of the work for him. Shit it was good. It was hot and tight and felt elicit and stolen. He could feel Kris's breath on his cheek and he could barely keep his eyes open. "God, you feel good, baby," he husked out. "So... good."

This was nothing like they've done before and not only the position but how it felt and most noticeably, Kris couldn't really move. He was just, well, _pinned_ up against the wall and all he could do was hold on to Adam and pant and moan and feel him thrust over and over and over. God, it was amazing!

Interesting, right? In looking at Adam you wouldn't figure him to be so strong. He couldn't, however, jerk Kris off, so that was what he whispered into his boyfriend's ear. That if Kris wanted to come like that, he'd have to do it. That was hot, though, wasn't it? He would get them both all messy when he jerked himself off. Mmm.

Still breathless and unable to speak, Kris just nodded his head, wrapping one arm even tighter around Adam and then he slid his hand between them, curling around his hard length. He whimpered as his touched the hot flesh, hand stroking as he bounced over Adam's cock, his head he buried at the crux of his neck and shoulder. Lips to Adam's skin he murmured incoherently, a few words making sense, Adam's name, how good this feels, and how much he loved Adam as well.

So sexy. The whole experience was sexy. Adam murmured things back, his breath coming tighter, hotter on Kris's skin, sweat beading easily at his brow. He was, he thought randomly, going to be so _sore_ later. But it was so _worth it_. "C'mon, baby. Come for me."

He was close, too. Panting harshly, feeling each inch of Adam's cock pushing inside him, so deep and Adam was so huge! It was more than enough to take Kris to the edge, his hand flying between them, tugging almost violently while he groaned on Adam's skin, his mouth parted against his throat. "Oh, God! Adam!" And Kris whole body clenched and tightened as he came spurting hot and wet and thick between them.

"Oh, shit," Adam hissed out, the tight clench nearly making his knees to weak to hold him up. He fucked into the tightness a few more times before he came too, groaning into the crease of Kris's neck, letting his weight hold Kris against the wall and up. "... wow."

"God! that was sick." Kris chuckled while struggling to breathe and slowly he put his head up, kissing along Adam's cheek, smiling. "Maybe you should put me down before you break your back, hmm?" He still spoke breathlessly, lips still against Adam's skin, shifting slightly, back sweaty and he was kind of sticking to the wall now. Not exactly sexy, you know?

Oh, it was still sexy. Totally sexy. But Adam did indeed set Kris down. It was time for a bath. Then they could do that again.

\-----

WEDNESDAY

It was not that late. Kris was almost dozing off as they watched a movie. It was a musical that they've seen before but Adam loved it. He knew all the dialogue and knew all the songs and he kept singing with it. It was nice. Kris could feel the vibrations of Adam's voice from his back that was pressed to Adam's chest as they lie spooned on the sofa. It was soothing and it was slowly lulling him to sleep.

These were some of the best times, in Adam's opinion. Quiet and sweet and Kris was cuddly and it was easy to smooch along the back of his neck, humming lyrics in his ear. seriously. If he could watch Priscilla every day, he would. He loved ABBA and loved dancing. And he loved Kris. "Are you awake?" he asked in a whisper.

"Mmm," came his answer, blinking rapidly to open his eyes. "Am now," he smiled, both arms crossed over the arm Adam had around him. This was nice. It was probably one of the most favorite things Kris did with Adam (or not did since they hardly moved).

"I should take you to bed, you're falling asleep on me." Of course, it was nearly three AM. "Am I that boring?" He teased, knowing that wasn't at all the case. "I love you, by the way. You're too adorable for words."

"Finish your movie," Kris said, turning his head, smiling even if sleepily. "I can wait. M'just resting my eyes." That was all. "And I like it here." On the sofa with Adam, he meant. "I'm awake. Promise."

"You are. Adorable." Resting his eyes. So cute! So. Cute. Adam couldn't stop smiling. He rested his cheek against Kris's and turned back to look at the screen. They were nearly to King's Canyon. Only about twenty more minutes.

When the credits did roll, Adam found the clicker and turned off the TV, then kissed Kris's cheek again, pressing his smile against his boyfriend's cheek.

He kept dozing off and on and not completely falling asleep, not really. So it wasn't as if he broke the promise. Kris pressed that kiss to him, feeling Adam's smile and smiling himself. Did he mention he liked this? The whole sofa snuggling thing? "Mmm. I don't wanna get up." Kris's voice had turned low and rough from sleepiness and being unused for a while. "Can we sleep here?" Yeah, he was lazy. Don't tease.

It wouldn't be the first time they did this. Adam smiled against his skin. "Sure, baby." And he snuggled down deeper into the sofa, his nose pressed to the back of Kris's neck. Thank God the lights were already off! "Biscuits for breakfast in the morning?"

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, Kris tickled that he shivered a little, too. "Mmmhmm. Bakin' the dough in a can." Kris craned his neck back again. He needed a goodnight kiss after all. "You're making me hungry."

"Sorry! I love biscuits in a can." Kris got that smooch. And maybe Adam lingered a little more because, well, Kris tasted good. "I think you should move in," he whispered as he leaned back. "Since you're here so often, you know?"

"I, uhm, what?" Kris's voice was a whisper, too, and his eyes kind of opened and the sleepiness went away. "Y-you want me to move in? Here? With you?"

"Well, um." Suddenly, Adam realized exactly what he said. Maybe a little too fast? Too sudden? But really, Kris was over so often, they could save money! "Um, ... yeah. I think I do."

Uhm. Wow. Wow. This wasn't something he expected especially after watching Priscilla. "Are you sure about that? You know? Be sure." Kris said, a hand going to Adam's cheek and he leaned closer to see his eyes. it was kind of dark in the room already and he wanted to see Adam's eyes when he answered those questions.

"Baby." Adam had to smile. "You're here most of the time. You know where everything is. We can save money. I can have you close by for a cuddle whenever I want." What was not doubt about that?

"I just don't want to be, you know, underfoot or something." Kris shrugged a shoulder. "And I don't want to cramp your style. and I make a lot of noise too when I work on my music..." Kris wanted to lay it out. He wasn't saying no. God knew he wanted this, too. Maybe too much was why he didn't want to mess I up.

"And that's a problem, why? I love your music. And you're paper trained," he teased, cupping Kris's face with his hand. "I'd love to have you near all the time. That's all I want, you know?"

Kris couldn't stop grinning. "That's all I want, too," he admitted, finally. "Paper trained and I only have a toothbrush and floss for the bathroom anyway." He chuckled, pressing his cheek to Adam's hand. this was really happening and it was pretty cool.

It was really happening! Huzzah! And it was nearly four AM! "Do you still want to sleep here, roomie? Or we can move to our big comfy bed, too." Our. Theirs. Shared. That deserved a kiss. "I have enough product for the both of us in the bathroom, by the way."

"You still trying to convince me to use some of that stuff for my hair?" Kris shifted, then stood up, offering a hand to Adam. "C'mon. Let's sleep in our bed, hmm? We can experiment on your 'products' after I move in." Yes. Move in.

"Not trying to convince. Just offering." Adam grinned as he let himself be pulled to his feet. Kris was moving in! They were going to be live-in lovers. Augh, so exciting. And so _good_. "This means I can molest you whenever you want," he reminded his boyfriend.

"Don't you already molest me enough?" Given how much sex they've been having lately and all. Kris held on to Adam's hand and was the one leading the way back to the bedroom. To sleep. That was the plan in going to the bedroom, right? To sleep.

It was to sleep. Not that Adam didn't want Kris. He was just tired, actually. And they'd made a big decision! Which, really, needed to be celebrated. Argh. Clothes off first. Then tooth brushing. Then bed and cuddling. It was then that Adam said, "are you complaining about my molesting you?" He smiled into Kris's hair.

"Yeah. Look at me kicking and screaming and complaining." He rolled his eyes but was smiling. Freshly changed in a white wife-beater and his boxers, he slid in bed, scooting over to make room for Adam (a lot of room). "No complaints." He finally said, snuggling close and letting out a small contented sigh. This was the time that they should be having sex, right? After that big commitment as a kind of sealing the deal and celebrating kind of thing. But it was past 4 in the morning...

It is. And there is always tomorrow. Er, later today. And Kris had clothes on, while Adam was naked. Another obstacle. Plus, Adam was getting that fuzzy-head-from-fatigue thing going on. He rolled onto his side, arm thrown over Kris's waist. "I'll molest you later. I promise."

Kris settled against Adam, chuckling. "A'right. The molesting comes later. We sleep first." And maybe tomorrow they could move at least some of Kris's clothes here. No rush. Even if he was very excited about it that his heart felt like it was going to soar out of his chest. "I love you, you know?" Kris said, brushing his nose against Adam's.

"That's convenient, seeing as we're going to be living together." Eyes closed, Adam smiled, nudging his chin forward to kiss his soon-to-be-live-in boyfriend. "I love you too, in case you were wondering." Again, convenient. "'night, baby."

"Yeah. I'm all about convenience and practicality." He chuckled, kissing Adam again and then watching him close his eyes. He was a bit too hyped up to sleep just yet but lying here with Adam and watching him was better than sleep anyway. "G'night." Kris kissed the tip of Adam's nose.

Just as he fell asleep, Adam thought, fleetingly, that really, his life was amazing. Complicated. But amazing. Then all there was was sleep. And dreams.

And Kris watched. He watched for God knew how long while his thoughts were filled with all the implications there were with moving in together. He wanted it and badly. Kris couldn't seem to think of how he'd want to miss this every night. And he kept watch over Adam until his own eyes closed on their own accord, falling asleep wrapped in each other's arms. That night he had the sweetest dreams yet.  



End file.
